


Shorts

by Animekath



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink, F/M, Face-Fucking, Gen, M/M, More tags to come!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 14:04:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19747252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animekath/pseuds/Animekath
Summary: Short stories people requested





	Shorts

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for spelling and grammar!
> 
> Let's see how far I can take this!!

“Fuuuuck, Kitten…” Micah groaned out as he rested against the tree as his fingers ran through your hair, a grin going across his face. “Ya really can take a nice cock, Huh?” He grunted, looking down at you to watch you suck his cock.

You didn’t like being called Kitten, but you knew Micah loved it, so you didn’t mention it. Well, you couldn’t because he won’t pull your head away from his cock, practically wanting you to choke on him. “Mmm…Mmm…” You hummed around his cock as you bobbed your head, your hands placed on his thighs to support yourself. Drool ran down your chin, your saliva being the lube to let him slip easily inside your mouth. “M-Mm-” You whimpered when he tried to shove your head down more, you trying to relax your throat. Fine…Let it be that way. You relaxed your throat, plunging your own head down to take his whole cock, proud of yourself when you heard Micah groan.

“Oooh, fuck…You took me whole, Kitten.” Micah groaned out, feeling his legs twitch when you bobbed your head, each time taking him whole again and again. “Ngh…” He growled as he gripped your head, bucking his hips up to fuck your face. “Fuck, fuck…Ah…Kitten. You’re so good for daddy, aren’t you?” He let out a breathless chuckle. You moaned around his cock, feeling his throbbing tip hitting the end of your throat, your eyes perking up with tears. You had done this so many times for Micah that you started to enjoy it, loving when his body responded to your actions. It made you feel like you had a bit of power over him.

Micah’s hands grabbed the back of your head and fucked your face, making your eyes widen by the sudden action. “Mm! Mm!” You gripped onto his pants as you muffled around his cock, much more saliva going down your chin as he continued.

“Oh, fuck, Kitten…Ya fuckin’ love this. Such a cock, hungry whore for me.” He laughed, his breath increasing. “Ya were made to be my cock sucker…Ngh…Shit. I’m gettin’ close. Ya want my cum, Kitten?” He asked, already knowing his answer when you muffled around him, your eyes fogged over with lust. “Good. Get fuckin’ ready.” Micah gave a few more thrusts, you already tasting the saltiness on your tongue. “Shit, shit…!” He growled, shoving your head down as he came, you feeling his cum going down your throat. “Take it..! Fuckin’ take it, Kitten. Swallow daddies cum.” He growled out, feeling your throat move as you swallowed his hot cum down.

Micah finally let’s go of your head, allowing you to fully pull away to let you breathe. “Fuck…” You groaned out, looking up at Micah, who was grinning ear to ear. Oh, you were a pretty sight. Drool down your chin, your mouth parted with your tongue slightly sticking out as you breathed and looking up at him for any type of appraisal. 

Micah chuckled as he pets your head, you leaning to his touch with a smile on your face. “Hah…You did so well, Kitten. Daddy is really proud of you…”


End file.
